parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Sun
Another text in this cast in animal style look random may look cool than each other? Cast: *Ash Ketchum - Simba (The Lion King) *Pikachu - Himself *Dracula (as a pony) (Hotel Transylvania) *Mavis (as a pony) (Hotel Transylvania) *Jonathan (as a pony) (Hotel Transylvania) *Nate - Alvin (ALVIIIIN! and the Chipmunks) *Mario - Agumon (Digimon) *Luigi - Gabumon (Digimon) *Yoshi - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Toad - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Donald Duck - Babblong (Yo-kai Watch) *Daisy Duck - Baku (Yo-kai Watch) *Tapu Koko - Himself *Hau - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Lillie - Tanya (An American Tail) *Lana - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mallow - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Sophocles - SpongeBob SquarePants *Kiawe - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Jessie - Shenzi (The Lion King) *James - Banzai (The Lion King) *Meowth - Ed (The Lion King) *Bowser - Sproink (Yo-kai Watch) *Bowser Jr. - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Dr. Blowhole - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) *Squirtle *Serperior *Rotom P. Dex (Rotom Pokedex) *Rowlet *Litten *Popplio *Pikipek *Grubbin *Umbreon *Pichu *Electivire *Togedemaru *Rhinoceros (Tarzan) *Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) *Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Charizard *Lapras *Tauros *Sharpedo *Bounsweet *Alolan Marowak *Wobbuffet *Bruxish *Wynaut *Mareanie *Alain - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steven Stone - Poe Dameron (as a lion) (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Mairin - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lysandre (as a pony) *Sawyer - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Serena - Nala (The Lion King) *Bonnie - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Clemont - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ash Jr. - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Justin - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajuro (Yo-kai Watch) *Woody Woodpecker - Moorhuhn the Chicken (DuckHuntStudios) *Majin Buu - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Dog & Duck - Seriut and Ono (The Lion Guard) *Ben Tennyson (as a pony) (Ben 10 Franchise) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Veemon (Digimon) *Delia Ketchum - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Professor Oak - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Professor Sycamore - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Professor Kukui - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Chief Bogo - Master Ox (Kung Fu Panda) *Samson Oak - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Hala - Tiger (An American Tail) *Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Nurse Joy - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lusamine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Faba - Aardvark (Pink Panther & Pals) *Wicke - Kala (Tarzan) *Guzma - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Plumeria - Magica de Spell (DuckTales) *Gladion - Edvard (Turbo FAST) *Team Skull - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Charizard (Mega Charizard: Mega Evolution) *Metagross (Mecharachanard: Mega Evolution) *Metagross (Shiny) (Mecharachanard: Mega Evolution) *Chespin *Flabebe (Yellow-Flowered) *Zycore (Core, Cell, 10%, 50%, Complete) *Pyroar (Male) *Forestard *Salamence *Slurpuff *Aegislash *Clawitzer *Velociraptor (The Lost World: Jurassic Park (fan-made)) *King Kong *Gyarados (Shiny) (Hydrasaurus: Mega Evolution) *Chesnaught (Ash-Chesnaught or Simba-Chesnaught) *Greninja (Ash-Greninja or Simba-Greninja) *Talonflame *Zazu (The Lion King) *Hawlucha *Lucario (Kryptonite: Mega Evolution) *Gogoat *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Tyrantrum *Guido (The Land before Time) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet Franchise) *Dedenne *Goomy *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Heliolisk *El Tapucha *Scout (Scout and Friends) *Kion (The Lion Guard) *Red the Fox *Pikachu Libre *Machop *Q*Bert (Pixels) *All Aliens (Ben 10 Franchise) *Mr. Mime *Mime Jr. *Rotom *Chespin *Fennekin *Froakie *Garchomp (Female) (Mantisaurus: Mega Evolution) *Manectric (Speedbuzzer: Mega Evolution) *Kirby (Kirby Franchise) *Mewtwo *Mewgirl *Mew *Legendary Pokemon (Lugia, Groudon (Primal Groudon), Kyogre (Primal Kyogre), Rayquaza (King Razoquaza), Latios (Chaos X), Latias (Chaos Y), Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Keldeo, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie, Hoopa, Hoopalooza, Volcanion) *Ariados *Salandit *Guzma's T-Rex *Type: Null *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Alolan Raichu *Munchlax - Snorlax *Turtonator *Mudsdale *Mudbray *Dartrix - Decidueye *Torracat - Incineroar *Brionne - Primarina *Gumshoos *Yungooses *Alolan Raticate *Alolan Rattatas *Toucannon *Pikipeks *Trumbeaks *Nihilego (UB-01) *Buzzwole (UB-02 Absorption) *Pheromosa (UB-02 Beauty) *Solgaleo *Lunala